sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 119
Solo: CounterMAN ___ Chap 119 : Sức mạnh của những người mạnh nhất Tặc lưỡi, nhưng trên mặt Leoward là một nụ cười vui sướng. Đó là vì ông ta cảm thấy khoái chí khi tìm niềm vui trong những trận chiến. Rất có thể đối thủ càng mạnh, thì ông ta càng thích thú (Đó là lí do vì sao mấy tên cuồng đập nhau rất phiền phức mà)(Hiiro) Hiiro nhìn Leoward bằng ánh mắt khó chịu, và quyết định sẽ đặt tên ông ta là Lion (Counter : Sư tử, có lẽ mình để nguyên Lion nghe hay hơn là dịch) (Nhưng mấy gã đó…xem ra mình nên kiểm tra họ một chút nhỉ)(Hiiro) Nghĩ là làm, Hiiro bắt đầu viết từ Pry/ 『覗』 để xem bảng . Nếu họ ẩn chứa một sức mạnh đáng gờm như vậy thì hẳn level của họ cũng rất cao Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix Lv 243 HP: 11645/11645 MP: 8233/9574 EXP: 24950212 NEXT: 463080 ATK 1627 (1784) DEF 1569 (1625) AGL 1891 (1971) HIT 2023 (2045) INT 2361 (2390) 《Magic Attribute》Dark (Bóng tối) 《Magic》Dead Arrow (Mũi tên chết chóc) (Darkness – Attack)(Phép tấn công – bóng tối) | Hell Flame (Lửa địa ngục) (Darkness – Attack)(Phép tấn công – bóng tối) | Dark Revelation (Khải huyền đen)(Darkness – Movement) (Phép di chuyển – bóng tối) | Death-Out (Tất sát) (Darkness – Attack)(Phép tấn công – Bóng tối) | Full Armed (Thiết giáp toàn bộ) (Darkness – Support) (Phép hỗ trợ – Bóng tối) | Shadow Curtain (Tấm màn bóng đêm) (Darkness – Support/ – Defense)(Phép hỗ trợ/bảo vệ – Bóng tối) | Black Hole (Hố đen) (Darkness – Attack)(Phép tấn công – Bóng tối) | Emperor Nova (Sao hoàng đế) (Darkness – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Bóng tối) 《Danh hiệu》Holder of the Demon Eye (Người nắm giữ Mắt Quỷ) | Mourning One (Người mặc đồ đen) | Ultimate Demon-kin (Quỷ tối cường) | Feathered One (Tộc lông vũ) | Monster’s Poison (Độc dược của quái vật) | Unique Genocider (Sát thủ quái đặc biệt) | Ripper(Tử thần) | Superman (Siêu nhân –Counter:đậu….) | General of the Demon Eye (Tướng quân của Mắt Quỷ) | Cruel (Thành viên quân đoàn Cruel) | Unsociable (Kém thân thiện) | Relentlessly Unparalleled (Không đối thủ) | One who Seeks the Strong (Người đi tìm kẻ mạnh)| Eternal Walker (Người đi trong vĩnh hằng) | Person of Darkness (Con người của bóng đêm) | Overly Determined Person (Con người của sự quyết tâm) | One who Transcends (Người vượt trội) | The Strongest (Kẻ mạnh nhất) | Magus Emperor (Hoàng đế siêu nhiên) (Counter: toàn danh hiệu bá đạo :v ) Hiiro ngay lập tức công nhận người đàn ông này mang một bảng Status vào hàng khủng. Không chỉ level của Aquinas rất cao, những danh hiệu mà anh ta mang trên mình hoàn toàn vượt trội so với những danh hiệu Hiiro từng nhìn thấy (Nói ngắn gọn thì , chưa kể … chỉ riêng cái thôi cũng đã là đáng sợ rồi)(Hiiro) Vừa nghĩ, Hiiro vừa liếc sang nhìn Quinas. Trông mặt mà bắt hình dong, Hiiro thấy danh hiệu của Quinas không hề nói dối (Không chỉ thế, level của anh ta còn cao hơn cả mình, trong khi mình bỏ nửa năm nay chỉ để cày exp lên level)(Hiiro) (Counter: Thôi con lạy bố, bố mất có nửa năm từ 1 lên 221, người ta cày cả đời gần nghìn năm mới bò lên 243 đấy mà bố còn gato -_- ) Hiiro Okamura Hiiro Okamura Lv 221 HP: 8387/8387 MP: 11370/15500 EXP: 16278322 NEXT: 337766 ATK 1344 (1444) DEF 1105 (1120) AGL 1617 (1667) HIT 916 (966) INT 1395 (1405) 《Magic Attribute》(thuộc tính phép thuật) None (Không) (| One-Word Chain (Chuỗi một từ) (Unlocked) | Air Writing (Viết trên không) (Unlocked) | Parallel Writing (Viết song song) (Unlocked) | Two-Word Chain (Chuỗi hai từ) (Unlocked) | Simultaneous Invocation (Kích hoạt đồng thời) (Unlocked) | Invocation Management (Điều khiển kích hoạt)(Unlocked) | Three Word Chain (Chuỗi ba từ) (Unlocked) |Remote Operation (Điều khiển từ xa) (Unlocked) | Range Designation (Điều chỉnh tầm bắn) (Unlocked) | Automatic Writing (Viết tự động) (Unlocked) | Four Word Chain (Chuỗi bốn từ) (Unlocked)) Danh hiệu | Innocent Bystander(Người qua đường vô tội) | World Traveller (Người đi xuyên thế giới) | Word Master (Bậc thầy Word Magic) | Awakened One (Kẻ đã thức tỉnh) | Ripper (Tử thần) | The One Who Imagines (Người tưởng tượng) | Gourmet Bastard (Kẻ sành ăn) | The Natural Enemy of Monsters (Kẻ thù tự nhiên của quái vật | Wanderer (Kẻ lang thang) | Flash Samurai (Samurai ánh sáng) | Sage (Hiền triết) | '''The God that Brings Down Little Girls (Vị Thần đốn Loli) (Counter: THẶC LÀ VI DIỆU !) | '''One Who is Liked by Magic (Người được Ma thuật yêu mến) | Easily Dragged in (Dễ bị lôi kéo) | Swindler (Kẻ bịp bợm) | Hero of Children (Anh hùng của trẻ em) | Insensitive Meister (“Đầu đất” ngoại hạng) | Reading Maniac (Cuồng sách)| Eating Tyrant (Bạo chúa ăn uống) | Prince of Misunderstanding (Hoàng tử của sự hiểu nhầm) | Excellent Diver (Thợ lặn hoàn hảo)| Teleporter (Kẻ dịch chuyển tức thời) | Supreme Demon (Quỷ tối cao) | Nikki’s Mentor (Sư phụ của Nikki) | Overly Determined Person (Con người của sự quyết tâm) | One who Transcends (Con người vượt trội) So sánh với Status của cậu, status của Quinas rõ ràng có sự khác biệt đặc trưng của người đã kinh qua nhiều trận chiến, hoặc là Hiiro nghĩ vậy. Không chỉ vậy, Aquinas còn sở hữu sức mạnh khủng khiếp nhất trong toàn bộ vương quốc Evila. Và trên tất cả những người Hiiro đã từng gặp, Quinas mang status ấn tượng nhất. (Ừm…Không thiếu những người có tài năng thiên bẩm vượt trội những người khác. Thậm chí ngay trong chủng tộc Evila, vốn là những người nổi tiếng về sức mạnh thiên bẩm, xem ra anh ta là kẻ có tài năng cao nhất)(Hiiro) Nếu không phải vậy thì chắc chắn Aquinas không thể có được level cao như thế. Trong trường hợp của mình, Hiiro được ưu ái khi chỉ số nhanh nhẹn (AGI) và WordMagic, thì Aquinas, tất cả các chỉ sô của anh ta đều vượt trội hơn bình thường nhiều lần. Sự vượt trội đó thực sự khiến bất cứ ai nhìn thấy cũng phải thắc mắc anh ta thực sự là người Evila bình thường hay một siêu thiên tài (Hmmh ?...nhưng sao cái tên này nghe quen quen…hay là mình tưởng tượng nhỉ ?” (Hiiro) (Counter: Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose, nghe quen ko ?) Hiiro cảm giác mình đã nghe thấy cái tên này ở đâu đó trước đây, nhưng cậu không thể nhớ ra là ở đâu, nên cậu quyết địch bỏ qua việc này. (Counter: Anh rể chú đấy !) Aquinas không phải là người thú vị duy nhất. Eveam, Marione, Shublarz, chưa kể kẻ địch của họ, Leoward nữa. Tuy họ không thể so sánh với Aquinas về mặt chỉ số, họ vẫn mang trên mình một bảng status người thường sẽ không bao giờ có được. Đặc biệt, Hiiro cảm thấy thán phục một con người như Judom cũng có status không hề kém cạnh những người đứng đầu Evila. (Chúa quỷ 102, Bá-tước-râu-kẽm 167, bà cô BB 128, Lion 199 và…)(Hiiro) (Counter: Chúa quỷ làm Final Boss ở các bộ khác chứ Eveam ở đây chắc chỉ ngang tầm Mid boss thôi :v ) Nhìn bảng Status của Judom, Hiiro không thể không lên tiếng trầm trồ Judom Lankars Lv 210 HP: 9043/9478 MP: 6666/7100 EXP: 13719035 NEXT: 282577 ATK 1813 (1940) DEF 1582 (1660) AGL 1279 (1320) HIT 1536 (1581) INT 1027 (1041) 《Magic Attribute》 (Thuộc tính ma thuật) Fire | Wind | Lightning (Lửa(Hỏa)/gió(Phong)/sét(Lôi)) 《Magic》 Fireball (Cầu lửa) (Fire – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Hỏa) | Flame Rocket (Tên lửa) (Fire – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Hỏa) | Aura Time (Fire) (Phép hỗ trợ - Hỏa) | Wind Cutter (Phong kiếm) (Wind – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Phong) | Cyclone (Lốc xoáy) (Wind – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Phong) | Aura Time (Wind) (Phép hỗ trợ - Phong) | Thundershock (Sét đánh) (Lightning – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Lôi) | Prism Break (Phá trụ quyền) (Lightning – Attack) (Phép tấn công – Lôi) | Aura Time (Lightning) (Phép hỗ trợ - Lôi) 《Danh hiệu》One who Trains (Người khổ luyện) | Strong Arms (Đôi tay mạnh mẽ) | King’s Close Friend (Bạn thân của nhà Vua) | One who Destroys (Kẻ phá hoại) | Feminist (Vì bình quyền) | Alcoholic (Nát rượu) | Considerate Comrade (Đồng chí tin cậy) | One who is Popular (Người nổi tiếng) | Reliable Person (Người đáng tin cậy) | Attractive Middle-Aged Man (Gã trung niên hấp dẫn) | Killer of the Unique (Sát thủ quái đặc biệt) | Monster Slayer (Sát quái) | Wanderer (Kẻ lang thang) | Aspiration of Adventurers (Hình mẫu cho các nhà thám hiểm) | Huge Man (Người to lớn) | Senior of Life (Bô lão) | King Dandy (Vua ăn diện) | Guild Master | Superman (Siêu nhân) (Counter: lại thêm một siêu nhân -_- ) | Overly Determined Person (Con người của sự quyết tâm) | One Who Possesses the Caliber of a King (Con người mang phẩm chất của một vị Vua) | Impact King (Vua chấn động) | One who Transcends (Người đặc biệt) (Nhìn có vẻ ông ta có được sức mạnh thể chất của Người thú mặc dù chỉ là một Humas. Ông già đô con này cũng là một thiên tài nữa đây..)(Hiiro) Thực ra thì người được ưu ái nhiều nhất chính là Hiiro với WordMagic. Nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy một chút GATO với những người kia. Đấy là còn chưa kể việc các chỉ số của cậu phát triển khác biệt nhờ danh hiệu (Người đi xuyên thế giới). Tất nhiên là mỗi loài có những điểm khác nhau về năng lực So về sức mạnh thể chất không thì Hiiro chỉ có thể so sánh về tốc độ với những người kia, nhưng cậu cũng vẫn tự hào khi có thể so sánh với những “Siêu nhân” kia ở một khía cạnh nào đó. Hiiro chợt nhớ ra còn một người nữa khiến cậu tò mò. Cậu lập tức quay sang nhìn người đó. Val Kiria #03 Lv 200 HP: 15000/15000 MP: 0/0 EXP: 0 NEXT: 0 ATK 2200 () DEF 2200 () AGL 2200 () HIT 2200 () INT 300 () 《Magic Attribute》 《Magic》 《Titles》One who was Created (Kẻ được tạo ra) Hiiro thực sự không biết cậu nên bình luận như thế nào khi đọc status của Kiria, ma thuật hay danh hiệu của cô ta. Chúng nhìn quá đồng đều đến mức không thể đồng đều hơn (Cô ta là cái thứ gì vậy ?....)(Hiiro) Nhận ra ánh nhìn của Hiiro, Kiria cũng quay sang nhìn cậu. Hiiro không thể phát hiện được bất kì lí trí hay dấu hiệu của sự sống sau đôi mắt đó. Nhưng, chắc chắn một điều, khả năng vật lí của Kiria cao nhất trong tất cả những người còn lại. Nếu chỉ đánh nhau bằng nắm đấm mà không dùng ma thuật, không ai có thể thắng được cô ta Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, đến nỗi nó đã biến thành một cuộc thi xem ai nháy mắt trước “Sao vậy anh Hiiro ?”(Eveam) Eveam lên tiếng hỏi, khiến Hiiro vô tình nháy mắt trước. Vừa nghĩ “Chết tiệt”, Hiiro lại quay sang nhìn Kiria. “…….Fu” (Kiria) Kiria khẻ ngửa cổ lên, nheo mắt lại và nhìn Hiiro với khuôn mặt ‘Chú còn kém lắm’ và khẽ thở ra “Guh….con mụ Noppera (Không cảm xúc) đó….”(Hiiro) Và như thế, Hiiro đặt cho Kiria cái biệt danh “con mụ Noppera”. “Hi-Hiiro?” (Eveam) “Yeah?” (Hiiro) Hiiro trả lời với giọng bực mình. Tất nhiên, không biết thì không có tội. Nhưng, với Hiiro, bởi vì Eveam làm cậu thua trong cuộc thi nháy mắt (Counter: dù chả ai tổ chức, tự 2 thím nhìn nhau), nên thành ra Eveam lãnh đủ cơn bực mình của Hiiro. Cô sợ sệt hỏi lại như một đứa bé vừa mắc lỗi bị bố mẹ phạt. “Ư..ư..ư…em..em đã làm gì sai sao ?” (Eveam) Nhìn Eveam hỏi với giọng bối rối, run rẩy, Hiiro khẽ thở dài. Cậu lắc đầu, nói- “Không, không có gì. Mà quan trọng hơn, cô định làm gì vào tình huống này ? Tôi đang định quay về nhanh đây.” (Hiiro) “Em cũng muốn ngay về ngay. À mà giờ mới nhớ, anh Hiiro đến đây từ Xaos phải không ? Ở đó sao rồi ? À không , đầu tiên là làm sao anh đến được đây?!”(Eveam) Vừa nghĩ ‘cách cô ta bắn tía lia một tá câu hỏi một lúc thế phiền nhiễu thật’, Hiiro cũng hiểu câu chuyện sẽ tiếp diễn mãi nếu cậu giải thích tất cả. Nhưng tình hình này không cho phép cậu giải thích mọi thứ “Nếu như thế thì, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện khi mọi chuyện giải quyết xong xuôi. Oii Maou, giờ chúng ta bắt đầu về luôn thôi”(Hiiro) “Eh ? à không, như em hỏi lúc nãy, làm thế nào chúng ta về được trong tình huống này? Anh định quét sạch mấy người kia sao ?”(Eveam) Vừa hỏi, Eveam vừa chỉ vào Leoward đang tỏa sát khí và sự khát máu ra tứ phía. “Hả ? Ai thèm làm cái việc phiền phức đó chứ ? Tôi chỉ được yêu cầu bảo vệ vương quốc, mọi việc khác ngoài việc bảo vệ thì tôi không muốn làm, mất công lắm”(Hiiro) “V..Vậy chúng ta về kiểu gì ?”(Eveam) “Một mình cô về là được thôi phải không?”(Hiiro) “Eh ? hả ? Không không không, tất cả chúng ta phải cùng trở về chứ”(Eveam) Nhìn cách Eveam trả lời cùng khuông mặt đó, Hiiro cảm thấy đau đầu. Một người với khuôn mặt của Eveam lúc này sẽ chẳng chịu nghe lời Hiiro nói dù như thế nào đi nữa. Nếu cậu ép Eveam trở về một mình, chắc chắn cô sẽ quay trở lại bằng mọi giá, suy ra mọi việc Hiiro làm sẽ trở nên vô nghĩa. Đưa tay lên bóp trán, nhắm mắt lại và thở dài, Hiiro đứng thẳng dậy mở mắt nhìn thẳng vào mắt Eveam ở tầm gần. “Ể ểhh!? S-sao sao vậy…”(Eveam) Eveam đỏ mặt khi rơi vào tình huống mắt nhìn mắt gần như thế này, luống cuống hỏi “…………cô còn gì muốn nói không?” (Hiiro) “Hah?” (Eveam) “Chúng ta sẽ trở về ngay bây giờ, nên tôi hỏi lại, cô còn gì muốn nói với mấy người kia không ?”(Hiiro) Cậu chỉ vào Rudolf, Kiria và Leoward “Eeh…..không, như em hỏi lúc nãy, anh đang nói gì vậy….?”(Eveam) “Argh, geez, phiền phức quá!” (Hiiro) Hiiro mất hết kiên nhẫn và bắt đầu di chuyển đầu ngón tay. Ngay lúc đó, Eveam cảm thấy một lượng khủng khiếp ma thuật từ Hiiro. Cảm giác y hệt lần đầu tiên cô gặp Hiiro ở quán cafee Hiiro kích hoạt từ cậu mới viết. home/ 『送還』(Gửi về nhà) và people/ 『三人』(Ba người). Đột nhiên, không một tiếng động mạnh, Aquinas, Marione và Shublarz biến mất trước mắt những người còn lại. Họ há hốc mồm kinh ngạc. “Thấy đấy, tôi đã gửi họ về nhà luôn rồi”(Hiiro) “Eeeeh…….hah? Kh-không thể nào…….” (Eveam) (Counter: Các bạn có thấy danh hiệu nào nó tiến hóa không =]]] , chap này yêu cầu 40 cmt trở lên nhé không là ngâm 120 đấy =]]] ) Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster